Don't Leave
by Animegod 197
Summary: A different take on the goodbye scene in "Gotta Catch Ya Later". Can't say more without giving it away. Sorry about the unimaginative title.


Hello everyone. Here's yet another random idea that I had that turned into a story. It's Pokeshipping of course and it's a different take on the goodbye scene between Ash and Misty in the episode "Gotta Catch Ya Later". I hope you enjoy it. Ash may be slightly OOC. Read & Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchise.

* * *

A boy of twelve years old and a girl of thirteen years old stood at a crossroads. The boy wore light-blue jeans, tennis shoes, a blue jacket over a dark green T-shirt and a Pokémon League hat. His head was down and his black bangs covered his eyes. He didn't want the girl to see the tears that had formed.

The girl was looking at him worriedly. She had aqua-colored eyes and orange-red hair up in a one-sided pony-tail. She was wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and blue short-shorts.

There was an uncomfortable silence. A friend of theirs had left not too long ago to his hometown of Pewter City and now the girl was getting ready to leave for her home in Cerulean City on her repaired bike. The boy had asked, almost pleaded, for her to stop so they could talk. The silence was becoming too much for both of them. Finally, the boy broke the quiet with a question.

"Why?" he asked in a broken whisper.

The girl had barely heard the question, but it registered and her expression turned to one of confusion.

"Why what, Ash?" she asked.

"Why do you have to leave?" he asked, his voice cracking. A lone tear escaped his eyelids and rolled down his cheeks.

"Ash…I need to help my sisters run the gym. Lord knows they can't battle to save their lives. Besides, now that I have my bike back, there's really no reason for me to stick around…" she said as she looked away from him.

Ash suddenly looked up at her and she was shocked to the tears running down his face.

"Misty, is that all you care about? That damn bike?" he asked, his tone now bitter and angry.

"No! Of course not! Traveling with you and Brock for the past two and a half years has been wonderful and you two have become like family to me. But I said that I would only travel with you for as long as it took to get me a new bike and I have my old one back now."

"Can't you just forget about the bike? You just said that Brock and I are like family to you. If I mean that much to you, why do you want to leave?" he asked, fresh tears rolling down his face.

"Ash, I don't want to leave, I don't have a choice. The truth is…I don't even care about the bike anymore. It was just an excuse to travel with you...but I don't have that excuse anymore," she said sadly.

"Then I'll have Pikachu fry the stupid thing again and then you'll have your excuse back!" he shouted, gesturing to the object while glaring at it, as if the bike was somehow responsible for her departure.

"Ash, you're not frying my bike again and anyway, I told you, I have to help my sisters run the gym."

"Oh come on! I can understand Brock having to leave to take care of his brothers and sisters, but your sisters are more than old enough to handle the gym themselves. They did it when you were younger, what's stopping them now?"

"They won't be around. Apparently, they got tickets to a world tour and won't be back for at least six months. Someone has to run the gym or else it'll get shut down."

Ash hung his head again. He was out of arguments, so he resorted to the only thing he could think of.

"Please…don't leave me…"

More tears flowed from Ash's eyes and he was on the verge of sobbing. Misty felt herself start to cry. She hated seeing him so broken up and he was literally begging her to stay with him, for reasons she couldn't understand.

"I-I'm sorry…if I could stay, you know I would."

Ash looked up at her again. "You can! Can't you find someone else to run the gym in your absence?"

Misty thought about it for a few moments. Ash looked at her intently, begging with every ounce of his being that she would reconsider. After what seemed like an eternity, Misty looked at him and sadly shook her head.

"For someone to replace me, they would have to be specialized in Water type Pokémon and I don't know anyone besides Prima who would qualify."

"Well then, ask Prima," Ash said.

"Ash, I don't even know how to get a hold of her and even if I did, I don't think she'd leave her post at the Elite Four to come and substitute as a gym leader."

"Isn't there anything I can do to make you stay?" he asked, trying not to cry again.

"…I'm sorry Ash," she said softly, looking down.

"Misty…I don't wanna…I can't lose you," Ash said, barely able to keep his tears in

"Ash, you won't. We'll keep in touch and when you get the chance, you can come visit me."

Ash shook his head stubbornly. "That's not enough! I need you with me."

Misty suddenly realized something. _Why would he get this upset about me leaving? Tracey left and he didn't get anywhere near this hysterical. Brock left twice and he only shed one tear when he left just a little while ago. Could this mean that he might possibly…I have to know for sure._

"Why?" Misty asked. Before Ash could answer, she continued. "Why do you need me with you? Why are you so upset over me leaving? As I recall, Tracey and Brock are your best friends too, yet you weren't nearly this miserable when they left. Why me, Ash?"

Ash's breath suddenly caught in his throat. He was afraid that she would catch on eventually.

"It's because I…I love you Misty. You're the only one who's stayed with me throughout my whole journey and I depend on you so much. I need you; your friendship, your strength, your smile, your laugh, your temper, everything! You're right; I've already lost Tracey and Brock. I couldn't take it if you left me too."

Misty got off her bike and hugged him. "I love you Ash."

Ash returned the hug, never wanting to let her go. "Then stay with me…please."

"Ash, you know I can't. I have to take care of the gym."

The heartbroken boy cried into her shoulder.

"But…" she said suddenly.

"But what?" he asked.

"Since my sisters don't leave on their world tour for three days, I could stay for a couple more days in Viridian City with you, if that's okay."

Ash broke out into a smile. "Any amount of time I can spend with you is more than okay."

"How about we go out on a picnic tomorrow? It'll be like our first date."

"Sounds great."

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Misty," Ash said.

"I love you too," Misty said

"Come on, let's get back to Viridian," Ash said.

He extended his hand to Misty and she gratefully took it. They walked down the road leading to Viridian City, ready to make the most of their precious time together.


End file.
